


Stuck with You and a Mission

by Abby_nikki1124



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Anne Shirley, Aged-Up Gilbert Blythe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne Shirley in Denial, Diana Barry Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, F/M, Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley Use Their Words, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Gilbert blythe and Anne Shirley are spies, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Pining Anne Shirley, Protective Gilbert Blythe, Stubborn Anne Shirley, this is a spy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124
Summary: “Well, it’s too bad you have a broken nose now.” Gilbert responds back, looking him in the eye as if to challenge him again. The man was then taken away.“Make sure you ice your hand. And thanks but next time let me punch him.” Anne smiles at Gilbert.This is a spy Au, yes Anne and Gilbert work for the federal bureau, both at the top of their ranks when it comes to completing and solving cases. Though an impossible mission comes about that causes the two to have to work together, leaving not only the mystery of how to solve the case but also causing the two, to solve one another's feelings.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There is small violence like mentions of guns and that's about it. Okay read on.

“ You’re going to see a man with a blue tie, he will be approximately positioned at 3 o'clock. He is the head of security for the Dahlias family, no stats on his family, or what or who was before this job. He does have a thing for blondes though.” Diana informs Anne through her ear piece. 

“Well, it’s such a pity I’m not. You think I pull this wig off? I feel like a Barbie, plus this dress is too tight. I can feel my fries coming back up.” Anne takes a sip of her wine slowly, whispering to herself. 

“ I told you not to eat those truffle fries before.”

“I can’t deny my carbs Di.” she scans through the menu, trying to seem as if she is looking for what to order. 

“3 o'clock Anne. Do your thing honey.” 

With that Anne, positions herself where she would be able to see the target and he would see her. She’s in a backless deep navy blue dress ending right above her knee, some black stilettos, and her hair all tucked into a wig cap as she wears her blonde wig. In short, she looks nothing like herself but she would admit that she would like to keep the shoes. The target is by the bar and as Diana told her, he was wearing a blue tie. Though he looks like he could possibly crush her with ease. She finds herself getting up towards the bar, two seats away from the man and orders a dry martini. Anne sits, and gives him a small glance and sly smile towards him, she knows he’ll be caught in her trap. It works all the time. She gives a little flirty eye, crosses her legs, and a small smile not too big or small just enough to keep it mysterious and for them wanting more. Like she predicted it worked like a charm.

“You should be careful with those, too many and it goes downhill from there.” The target approaches her and stands close, leaving only a chair in between the two. He’s eyeing her up and down. 

“ I’m a big girl. I think I can handle myself. “ 

“ If you insist, girls usually can’t handle their liquor. They seem to be a bit sensitive, you know?” The man says, sitting next to her and ordering a whiskey. She wants to kick his ass already.

“Sexist much” Diana chimes in her ear. It takes Anne some time to compose herself and try not to scowl, just as Diana would be right now.

“I guess that’s why girls need a big strong man to help them huh?” She lightly places her hand on his shoulder and Anne physically wants to vomit at the thought of her having to say something like that. 

“That’s exactly right, so what brings you to London?” He gets closer.

“Business Trip, accounting firm and you?” She nonchalantly tells him.

“Had a business deal to attend to.”

“What kind of business?” Anne asks, taking a sip from her martini.    
“Just things like marketing and computer tech.”

“So, you know about computers. Have you heard about those databases that went haywire after the national museum was stolen from?” She stirs the olive around her martini glass and looks up to him innocently. 

He smirks and looks at her like she is a piece of meat, Anne wants nothing but to already get him to the bureau and have them handle his sexist ass. She’s close to getting the information she needs though, she gets closer and now they are close enough where she can feel the heat of him coming off. 

“Yes such a shame, the painting that was stolen, the databases being haywire and the flash drive taken.” He tells her and puts his hands on her waist, Anne places her hands on his chest.

“I didn’t say anything about a flash drive darling.” She got him and like a deer in a headlight his eyes become wide and starts to look at her as if he gave up a secret. 

“Well shit, aren’t you smart sweetheart?” He quickly pushes her aside and grabs out his gun, trying to shoot at those trying to get in his way. Anne runs and grabs her gun strapped on her right thigh. She hides behind the fallen tables, people running, gunshots and screams are heard. It’s Anne’s team versus the Dahlias, she would be damned if he got away. Not when she is so close to cracking this case. She runs to the other side of the room, to where the man in the blue tie is hiding by the bathrooms. She quietly goes around the corners, her gun in her hands looking back and forth. 

“Right here sweetheart.” He comes behind her and puts a choke hold around her. Fuck he was strong, she was right he could crush her like a walnut. She struggles and knees him in the groin and elbows him in the abdomen, causing him to let go and groan. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart” She goes after her gun laid on the floor until she feels a hand around her leg and pulls her. This guy doesn’t quit does he? She thought.

“What now sweetheart?” He has his gun pointed towards her and hers in arms length away from her. Anne knows she will have to fight this guy, hand to hand. She’s small, she’s got leverage. She was going to take the small opening and bring him down with her. That was until she heard a grunt and saw the porcelain top of the toilet hit the target’s head and had him fall face first. 

“What the hell Gilbert. I had him, I could have handled him!” Anne yells at the man who is above her, holding his hand out for her to take. 

“Anne, just say thank you Gilbert for helping me out.” Gilbert tells her and she grabs her hand and he steadies her. She is covered in rubble and scrapes, the blonde wig surprisingly still intact. 

“Gilbert, thank you for not letting me kick his ass.” She tells him, and they see the bureau start to handcuff him. He is still groggy and sitting up right but apparently his ass can keep talking.

“It’s too bad, we could have worked so well, together sweetheart. But too bad you’re a bitch” He sneers out to her, and at that Gilbert punched him square at his nose. 

“Well, it’s too bad you have a broken nose now.” Gilbert responds back, looking him in the eye as if to challenge him again. The man was then taken away. 

“Make sure you ice your hand. And thanks but next time let me punch him.” Anne smiles at Gilbert.

“Nice wig by the way, but I prefer the red.” 

“I do too. Also remember this is my case not yours” She says and leaves to the others. 


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two become two agents working separately to a team.

“There’s my girl, the sexist pig deserved a good smack in the head. I don’t know how you do it? I would have body slammed the man the moment he started to disrespect me or any woman for the matter of fact.” Diana tells Anne as she approaches her and the others, sitting down across from her. The computer monitors are an endless array and the sounds of typing are echoing in the office. 

“Trust me, I was close to slamming him the moment he made his move, plus this wig is ridiculous it’s been giving me a headache and it’s itchy.” Anne takes off her wig and her hair out of the cap, letting her auburn curls fall , running her hands through.  _ God she needs to take a shower _ she thought. The dress is still clung to her like a second skin and she has bruises and scratches all over, nothing as serious as what she has gotten before. 

“Did you bring me back food?” Moody pipes up coming out from the far right of Diana. 

“Moody, they just went through a whole obstacle course, fighting people off and the first thing you ask if they brought food back.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m hungry. You try looking at the monitor for twelve hours straight. The least I can get is some good food.” 

“Dude, when are you not hungry? And no I did not bring you anything.” Gilbert comes from behind Anne and sits at the empty chair next to her. He doesn’t look as beat as Anne does, his button up is covered in stains from the rubble, his sleeves are rolled up and there are scratches on his forearm. Yet, his hair still looks the same and everything else looks perfectly fine.

“ It was worth a try, also Anne I didn’t know you were a dry martini type of girl.” Moody questions.

“She’s not, she's a wine girl.” Gilbert answers before Anne has the chance and everyone looks at him, curious eyes. Except Diana she’s grinning like a mad man looking between Anne and him. 

“Am not! I’m more of a mocktail person.” 

“Okay, tell that to the Christmas party last year. Where you said and I quote, “ I'm in love with this 2016 red bottle of wine bitches and proceeded to chug the whole thing.” He explains and all of them laugh. 

“Anne you do love your red wine.” Diana admits and she looks at Anne who is crossing her arms trying not to make it seem like she is caught red handed. 

“What about you Gilbert, red or white? Although I think I already know” Moody teasingly asks him, he gives Gilbert the look as if he will say something stupid and will result in Gilbert never living it down. 

“If you already know, why ask Moody? What about you? what’s your favorite bubbly and pink champagne, with a little kick.” Gilbert challenges him, he knows Moody has liked Ruby from the weapons department, she looks sweet and loves to have her hair back with a pink ribbon. But she can definitely kick some ass. The girls are looking at one another and back at the boys, giving a look of confusion. Trying to figure what they are trying to communicate. 

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP _

“We need to see Muriel, Diana, Moody. I'll see you guys later.” Anne gets a text from the department and her and Gilbert go on their way.

* * *

The department ran in different levels. We had the top level which was occupied by those currently out in the field or working on solving a case. The second floor was intelligence, they were the eyes for the agents, this included Diana and Moody. They had access to the whole database, and were the finest coders that the bureau could find. The third level was weapons, this is where certain prototypes and weapons were made or fixed, things such as knock out gas or stun guns were being prepared there. Ruby and Josie work in that department, the girls were also a part of the work group since they all started at the same time. Then you have the basement level which held the evidence, or those that were held for interrogation and Bash was head of the department always informing the agents or bureau what is expected or the evidence that did not add up to the current case. 

“You wanted to see us Muriel?” Anne and Gilbert walk into the office, it was surrounded by pure glass, the view of Washington can be seen. 

“Yes, I wanted to inform you guys on the prospect of the mission that you Anne are currently taking on.”

The mission Anne had taken, was the issue that had occurred with the Dahlias family. The historical museum was stolen from, only one painting was missing and a flash drive with millions of codes and databases to every top government banking code and blueprints of nuclear weapons had been lost. It was Anne’s job to get that flash drive and painting. 

“Yes, we have one guy that I believe can lead us to more about the Dahlias and the flash drive.” She admits.

“I’m glad but this is a big case and that is why I am adding Gilbert to this case. Meet your partner. You two are the best at this bureau and I know you guys don’t typically work together but I believe it is for the best if you both work with one another. “ Muriel, crosses her hands together laying at the desk. Anne looks at Gilbert and she sees Gilbert is already looking at her, giving her the “oh crap” look.

“Are you sure? I mean I think it would be best to keep this separately.” 

“No I’m sure and I know you guys will do great work. So please try to get along for my sake and the sake of our country. Oh and please go to the evidence lab, I believe you guys have a friend to interrogate” They both nod and leave the office.

“Gilbert, remember I was the one on this case first, do not question my notices or my thought process. The quicker I find this damn flash drive and painting, the quicker the case is solved.” Anne says and both approach the elevator, pressing B and waiting for others to get out at each level, until it is only them two. 

“You mean we, the quicker we figure this out the quicker we will get the job done. By the way I already read up on the files and evidence for this case. So no need to fill me in, but fair warning I have my own methods to.” 

“ I can’t believe Muriel really thought this would be a good idea.” 

“Why, not and besides Anne, face it we work well together and I did help you with that arrogant asshole earlier.” 

“I didn’t need your help! I was doing okay on my own! I can take care of myself.” 

“Yes, so I have been told numerous times and I respect that Anne, I really do. But just- let’s try to get through this together. Who knows, maybe we will become best friends at the end of this, Maybe just maybe you will be able to tolerate or even like me.” Gilbert smirks at Anne and proceeds to exit the elevator, leaving an annoyed Anne following in tow.

The basement wasn’t exactly the most inviting, it was colder than the other floors and it was surrounded by multiple white boards, rooms with files where evidence has been stored and looked at. Strings of red yarn across cork boards on some of the walls and further down the hall were two smaller rooms, empty and a double sided mirror. Or otherwise known as the interrogation rooms.

“Alright you two, the big man won’t talk, though he did say bring the pretty blonde and then maybe he will speak, sexist if you ask me. I would say I’m rather good looking, guess I am not his type.” Bash joked around the two, and looked at Anne, he knew that the man would only talk to her. He knew she could take care of herself but she was like a sister to him and he couldn’t help but feel nervous for her at times.

“Aww Bash, I think you are rather handsome.” Anne says, smiling up at him. 

“You hear that Blythe, she called me handsome.” Bash raises his eyebrows, doing a little dance.

“Bash go call your wife and tell her she won’t be seeing you after losing you to your ego and from what I recall, Delphine said I was the most handsomest” Gilbert tells him, Bash and his wife are the sweetest couple, their 4 year old daughter is adorable and Gilbert has a super sweet spot for her. He watches her at least once a week. 

“ Lies, Blythe! She only says that because you play dragons and princesses with her or buy her anything she wants. ” Anne is looking at the duo bickering and she admits, it is adorable and the fact that Gilbert watches Delphine melts her heart a bit. She loves the little girl to pieces. 

“I do not!” 

“We can settle this now, Anne, who's the most handsome? Look away from those curls and those puppy eyes he gives you” Bash questions and puts her on the spot. She is shocked and wide- eyed. She doesn't know what to say.

“I don’t give her- ouch, what the hell was that for?” Bash smacked him in the head, and whispered, “ shut up, it’s obvious” 

Anne is still wondering if the boys know that she is right there in front of them and seeing the two bickering at whispering tones. 

“I think it’s time to interrogate, don’t you think so?” She walks past the two and heads straight for the room where the man is seen sitting in a silver chair and his hands cuffed to the leg of the chair. 

“I knew you would come around sweetheart.” He is still looking down at the ground.

“I said don’t call me that.” Her heels clicking on the concrete as she approaches closer to him.

“ Why? I think it suits you. It’s such a shame I think we would have worked well together and not professionally either. You look like you know a thing or two in-”

“Say one more thing about her and you will get a revisit from my fists.” Gilbert barks out from behind Anne. He sounded not like the Gilbert she talks with around work, this was the other side of him whenever he went out in the field. She has seen him, only a couple times when he would get mad or was it protective. She was not so sure. 

“It’s okay, I got this.” 

“The flash drive, where is it?” She questions and the man looks up at her. 

“It really is sad, you are not a blonde.”

“Enough with this sexist bullshit, where is it?” She starts to say louder, Gilbert is behind her, leaning against the door, arms crossed one another. He knows not to get in the way.

“ I don’t know where it is” 

“Yes you do, why else would you have mentioned it. So, where is the flash drive?” Anne becomes more stern and her heels are so close to the man’s own shoes.

“ I don’t know” Anne takes the back of her heels and steps on his shoes, digging the heel in.

“What’s that? are you sure, You don’t know?” Her heels dig hard and the sound of the man’s breaths become uneven. Gilbert is still at the same post he was, though he would say that seeing this side of Anne is not surprising but he is kind of proud and alarmingly a bit more attracted to her.

“The last I heard was that it was being transported along the painting to Paris.” He finally admits 

“That wasn’t so hard was it? But if I find out you were lying I will come back and his fists will have a wonderful conversation with your face.” She points to Gilbert and he just glares hard at the man.

“ You’re still a bitch!” He spits out at her. Anne couldn’t take any more and proceeded to knee him in the balls. 

“And you’re still a misogynist asshole.” She walks away, out of the room. Gilbert right behind her. 

“Well, Anne I would say I am impressed but I expected no less.” The pair walk towards the front, waiting for the elevator. 

“ I can handle myself, I told you.” They walk into the elevator, Anne facing towards him crossing her arms.

“You did, and just for the record, I’m the handsomest.” He brushes his arm across hers, pressing the 1st floor button. Anne stops and looks at him straight in the eyes, the energy buzzing in the small space has become evident and she feels her heart racing. She’s trying her best to ignore the small tingles that occured when he brushed his arm against hers. The air is tense and Gilbert is still looking at her with those eyes and he takes a deep breath.

“You wish, Blythe” Anne takes her will power and makes the first move and turns around as soon as the elevator doors open.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so.. what did you guys think? This is something different but I am enjoying writing something out of the realm. I hope you liked it! I'll be back when things becoming less chaotic in school, hopefully sooner than later. See ya!


	3. Slay Your Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert start to become closer

The weather is much cooler than what she expected it to be. The small plaza becoming crowded more and more with each passing hour. People hanging around the small cafes sipping expressos and eating their plates full of pastries. Usually, Anne would dream about being in Paris on a vacation. Being able to go out with friends and drink the largest array of red wines and fine cheeses and eating pasta at 3 in the morning. She never imagined she would be sitting across from Gilbert pretending to be a couple as if they are on their honeymoon. Here she is with a cup of tea in her hand looking at the array of people, trying to spot any sort of suspicious activity. As soon as the sexist pig opened his mouth about Paris they were on the red-eye out as soon as their shift ended. Gilbert is reading or what looks like he was reading but now focused on Anne in front of him. The truth is they both have an understanding at some point through surveying the plaza that they get distracted with one another. They have been stealing glances between one another when one wasn’t looking. It is a magnetic pull of tug and war, the constant tugging between one another, the small little knawing of inclination in the back of their minds trying to pry at the strings that tug each of their heart to say something. To do something. 

“If you weren’t in this field what would you have chosen to do instead?” Gilbert voiced out and Anne catches his gaze, putting down her cup.

“You know our job right now is to on the look-out not to converse and get distracted.” 

“True but we are supposed to look as we are on a date enjoying others company and us not talking doesn’t exactly make it look like we blend in. So Anne what would you have been instead of being in this field? Anne pursed her lips and Gilbert crosses him arms leaning on the table waiting for her answer. 

_“He’s not wrong Anne, you guys are supposed to look like you are enjoying each other’s company, act like you’re into him. Not that it won’t be hard for you, you’re already attracted to him. I mean Anne, tell me you don’t want to climb him like_ -” Diana speaks from her earpiece and she starts to answer him before she hears the rest of what Diana says. 

“A teacher, I would have loved to be a kindergarten teacher. To be the person that hold their little hands and help mold their brains into the person they want to become. To have them have someone tell them they are capable of doing anything they want to and be validated of who they are. I think that would have been my calling if it wasn’t for this job.” She explains this to him and she can feel his stares on her as she looks at her cup of tea no longer leaving a trail of smoke in the air from the heat.

“For what it’s worth I think you would have made a wonderful teacher. They don’t get enough credit for what they do.” 

“Thanks, now tell me Mr.Blythe what was your calling before you got sucked into to be agent double O Seven.” He quirks his eyebrows up which she notices he likes to do when he is either confused or amused about something.

“ _Mr. Blythe huh? I can feel the tension from the cubicle. I want one of your future children to be named after me. Moody told Gilbert the same thing but he said he was too focused on making sexy eyes. Alright, I’m going to leave you alone, I’ll take Moody with me for a coffee break. Go get your man Anne.”_ Diana says and Anne can hear silence and she’s thankful for the bit of privacy. She sees Gilbert have the same look of relief as if he is as grateful for no longer having Moody be in his head talking his ear off. They both smile and Anne waits for his response. 

“Well Ms.Shirley, If you must know I wanted to be a doctor. I grew up with the people that I love around me constantly getting sick. I think I grew up faster than I wanted to because of that. I was in pain emotional pain and the only way I knew how to cope with that pain was to turn it into something productive. I wanted to help others and maybe give those kids like me a chance to not grow up too quickly before their own life flashes before their eyes and they realized they were never really had a normal or somewhat normal childhood.” Gilbert doesn’t look away from Anne and hasn’t since the moment she finally looked up from her cup. He looked sad and aged not so much physically but the way his eyes held hers showed he was carrying some weight that anchored him and kept him from breathing that air he wanted. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, I think it’s admirable that you wanted to do something to help others rather than stay in your pain.” Both of them giving small smiles to one another, Anne reaches out and gently lays her hand on top of his. It’s instinctual and it feels right, Gilbert looks down at her hand and grabs it his engulfing her small palm rubbing circles in the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“It happens in life and we can’t help what occurs only thing we can do is keep pushing and make it into something better than what we were left off with. Besides now I get to play a real-life spy and travel the world. I get to slay dragons.” 

“I can slay my own dragons,” Anne confidently tells him and smirks.

“I don’t doubt that. But there is nothing wrong with letting someone in to help keep the dragons at bay.” He has a glimmer in his eye, the one where it shows more beyond who Gilbert is. The one that likes to crack jokes and confidently test the waters with her. That’s the thing about him she doesn’t understand. She can get as upset or annoyed at him as much as she wants but he’s still there and he never leaves as like he is etched permanently within her narrative and finding his way through the labyrinth of who she really is. 

They are still holding hands and she doesn’t want to let it go. She likes the warmth he radiates beneath her palm and likes the feeling of him close to her. _Diana was right she was attracted to him and it doesn’t help that he literally has the essence of prince charming and Mr.Darcy wrapped into one and for extra measure, he looks really good in a suit._ Anne thought to herself.

“Guess that person has to be something special for them to be able to help me keep those dragons at bay.” 

“I don’t think you would have to look so far to find someone.” He whispers to her and both are looking back and forth between their eyes to their lips. She can feel the string pull her closer and his the same. They find their way an inch apart- 

But it doesn’t come, the plaza is full of screams, and cars are winding out and drifting fast. There’s a fire and some bank has just been blown up. Then they pull apart fast, giving one last look at each other as if saying we are not finished and then they are gripping their guns running towards the scene. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it has been a while since I have updated. I am surprised I got to write again, It has been stressful with school but this has been therapeutic for me. But once school is finished ill be back more. I'm sorry it is not as long but I do hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and what do you expect is going to happen? Angst? A happy ending? Both?  
> Anyways be safe, take care and see you very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I had this idea for a while and wanted to give it a try. I think this is something new, and I thought why not. Granted I have no clue about spies or anything with the federal Bureau but I thought it would be fun. Please tell me if you like it! stay safe and be nice to one another.  
> Twitter: @Meadowspirits if you want to interact, I promise I'm nice.


End file.
